Martin Mystery Archives: Vampire
by kradnohikari
Summary: Second in the series. A vampire is terrorizing Salem. When the gang gets called out, the creature reponsible has his eye on one of them. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters that do appear on the show... Raphie is mine though...

**Warnings- **Slashly themes..., Vampires...

Here is the next archive...

**Chapter 1**

"Marvin is coming back!" Martin screamed, spitting up the bits of food, that he was chewing on moments before.

"Yeah, isn't it great." Diana had hearts in her pools, as she curled her fingers close to her chest. Images of what she would do with the other blonde agent, flowed through her mind, sparking even more intense fantasies.

Sighing, Martin rolled his blue pools, reflecting on the last time he saw the arrogant blonde. The thought of the other seeing him in such an undressed state, brought a stain on his cheeks, his heart to race, and his hands to become sticky. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Martin asked himself, knowing that he was only into woman, and that was how he would react around them and only them. Clearing his head of any other thoughts, he stood up, only to be almost trampled by a parade of girls. "What now?"

"Java thinks Marvin is here." The caveman said from across the cafeteria. The spoon and other instrument in his hand was flung out of his grip as a someone darted behind him.

"Marvin where?" Martin looked around, but could only see a huge circle of woman, and the angry glares of the men whom they belonged to. Slipping his head back behind the giant caveman, he watched Diana slowly make her way forward, attempting to push through the crowd. The blonde couldn't help, but laugh out loud.

From inside the circle, Marvin bent down to his knees, ready to crawl out of the girls. Seeing a small gap, he made his way to the exit and his freedom. _'I can make it.' _He encouraged himself. Shuffling on his hands and knees, he made his way behind the large food counter. "Hey Java, can you hide me?" He asked the large caveman politely. He didn't notice the other blonde.

"Java can." The large man pointed behind his shoulder. "Marvin behind Java next to Martin."

At the mention of his name Martin popped out, grinning sheepishly. "Hi." He felt the need to appear nice and calm in front of the other blonde, even though his insides were doing jumping jacks. "How are you?"

Marvin just looked at the other, crossing his arms over his chest, he huffed. Tempted to get up and let the girls find him, he peeked over the edge of what looked like pudding, before dropping quickly. Sweat dropping at the madhouse going on just a few feet away from him. "Hey. I'm good how about you? Any more kitsunes try and kidnap you well you were sleeping?" He tried to be nice, but his sarcasm made it's appearance as usual. He only hoped it covered what he really felt. _'If Martin knew that I liked him, he would have a heart attack and die, come back from the grave and kill me with his bare hands.'_ Laughing a little at the mental image, he sobered up when the girl's voices came to close for comfort.

"Not that I know of, but next time one does I'll make sure I give them your room and number. It won't be that hard to find." Martin retorted.

Marvin's pools widened he thought the other agent knew about the sleeping arrangement, but it seemed he didn't. Not wanting to be the one to tell him, he was snuck away, slowly crawling out of the cafeteria, dashing away on his two legs when he left through the doors.

"I wonder what got into him." Martin felt a sense of victory come over him, looking at Java he excused himself. "I think I'm going to go take a walk outside see ya later Java." With a wave of the hand, he walked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm…" A handsome man with long black hair, contemplated, rubbing a long calloused finger over his chin and dark stubble. Opening his pools, his dark blue pools flashed red. Looking around for someone, his pools rested on a young male, sitting on a barstool nursing a beer. Grinning, he showed off a set of pearly white, before he made his way over. Placing his body on the spot next to the man, he watched the other jump. "May I buy you another beer?" He flagged over the bartender.

The man blushed, matching the color of his fiery red hair. "Sure." He whispered entranced by the appearance of the other. Watching the man's fluid movements, as he took the offered beer. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." The black haired man said, bringing the mug to his pale rosy lips. Taking a sip, he placed the cup down on the counter. "My name is Raphael." He extended a hand for the other to shake.

"Mike." The redhead grasped the hand in his, shaking it, before letting go. Turning to his beer, he picked it up, downing it one sip. Wiping any bit of foam from his clean shaven face with his arm, he turned to face the other. "Do you want to go to my house?" He leaned over, bringing his face close to the other.

Raphael smiled, making his features look more alluring. Holding onto Mike's head with a finger, he pushed him back. "How about we go to my house?" He suggested instead, licking his lips in a way that looked like he was hungry for more than food.

"Okay." The man said breathlessly, his brown pools sliding out of focus. Entranced he got up as the other did, following him out the door to the bar, ignoring the shouts and yells coming from his friends.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters that appear in the show..., but I do own this little plot bunny... And the characters that aren't in the show!

No reviews, but that will not deter me! So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"Raphael that feels so good." Mike let out, moaning as the man's tongue ran along his neck.

Raphael laughed lightly, not letting his motions cease. Working his tongue to the base of the man's neck, he licked around, feeling the pulsing vein underneath his treatment. Finding the spot he wanted, he swirled his tongue around, making sure the other thought he was still exploring the planes of his body. Hearing the other body moan under his ministrations, he bit down, breaking through the layers of skin. Blood started to pool into his mouth as Mike started to stop moving, causing silence to ring out in the room.

Taking his fill, he ripped his fangs from the skin. "Goodbye Mike." Taking the half-dead man outside, he fed them to large black dogs, with small glowing red pools. "Eat up." Walking back into the house he heard the ripping of flesh and bones. Grinning he set off to his bedroom, ready to fall asleep for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin walked around the large grassy fields of the academy's back, looking at the flowers and other plants that grew in the gardens. A sense of peace and calm watched over him. _'I just love it out here.'_ The hyperactive blonde thought to himself, unaware of the pools of dark blue watching him from across the yard. Continuing he took a spot on a bench, laying back to enjoy the sunlight.

Raphael stood up, licking his lips. "You look good enough to eat." He watched Martin a little longer, before turning and walking away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M.O.M." Billy floated in, skidding to a halt as his vehicle came close to hitting the wall. He watched the woman look up, an angry look in her violet pools. "We have problem." The alien pounded his fists against the metal.

"What?" The woman asked, putting down the laser pen, she held in her hand. She waited for the other to speak, while pulling off the violet protective glasses.

"A serious of disappearances have been found around the New England area, people are starting to worry." Billy paused, looking down at the small monitor on his vehicle. Reading the text out loud, he continued. "And one of the cops saw something strange. The police department of Salem called it in."

M.O.M. nodded her head. Salem was one of the places that called out to the Center often. Even though many people thought of it as just the place where the witch trials happened, it has much more going for it. "Is that all Billy?" She addressed the alien politely, already knowing who she was going to call in.

"No, just that the man suspected it was vampires." With those final words, he bowed, and floated out, chewing on his nails nervously.

Sighing, M.O.M waited until the door was completely shut, before looking down at her watch. "I think it would be better to send them out tomorrow morning." She said to herself, reasoning that it wouldn't be a bad idea. Reaching for her laser pen, she pulled on her glasses, ready to continue working.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin sat up, opening his pools quickly. Night had descended on the academy, and the blonde had taken a long nap outside. Cursing, he jumped up, and ran inside before any of the patrolling teachers saw him out so late. Taking to a slow walking pace, he whistled softly to himself, looking back and forth. "Home sweet home." He announced as his room came into view, teacher free.

Running over, he opened the door, jumping inside. Looking up he noticed an extra bed, and the floor that he couldn't see earlier that day. "What the hell?" He let out confused. Making sure he didn't miss anything, he scanned the room once more, no one was in it. Martin was about to make his way to the his bed, when the door behind him opened.

"Move idiot." The person said.

Martin recognized it immediately. Jumping and turning around, he pointed an accusing finger into the air. "You!" He said, as he watched the other blonde smirk.

"Yes me." Drying his hair with a towel, Marvin pushed past the shocked figure, settling down on the bed. Looking up he noticed that Martin was still standing there slack jawed. "Are you going to move?"

"You.." Martin started, before lowering his finger. "… In my room." The blonde started to walk over to the other bed in a daze, still trying to take in everything he had just seen.

"You mean our." Marvin dropped the towel, opting to crawl under the covers. Leaning his head against the headboard, he turned to look at the other. "We share a room now." Reaching over to his nightstand table, he grabbed a novel and started to read.

"Share?" Martin asked, as if the concept was foreign to him.

"Yes share. Now shut up." Marvin continued to read his book, watching Martin pick up a magazine out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that appear in the show... I do however own that characters that do not appear in the show...

I want to thank my lone reviewer... Thank you... I will give you a cookie and my thanks. -hands out cookie- I hope you all enjoy this chapter...

**Chapter 3**

"Dianna can you believe it? The great Martin has to share a room with Marvin!" Martin spat out, chewing on what was left of his bagel. He watched the woman with a watchful eye, almost laughing out loud, when the hearts reappeared in them. _'She is never going to change.'_ He thought. Looking around at all the female students in the room, he noticed they all wore the same expressions. "Here we go again." Martin sighed, pulling his body as close as he could to the table, ready for the stampede.

The woman didn't douse Martin's hopes. As soon as they saw the blonde stud enter the room, the rampage started up again. Hearing a small noise, Martin looked down, his wristwatch was glowing green. "Thank you!" Martin yelled, earning him a few looks. "Diana." He poked, his half-sister in the arm, earning nothing, but a heart filled gaze. Cringing he tried again.

"What?" Diana crossed her arms annoyed. Casting on last look at the large group, she turned her complete attention to the giddy boy across from her.

"We got a call." Martin stood up, looking at the crowd with a large sigh. "Are we supposed to get Marvin?"

"I have no idea." Diana started to walk over to the line of metal machines, trying to get Java, so he could come.

"Alrightly then…" Martin trailed off, looking at the imitating circle of chicks. Sighing, he started to battle his way through. Crawling on his hands, and knees, he ducked underneath skirts, pushed through hairy legged geeks, and finally reached the man he wanted to speak with. Poking his leg, he received no answer, so he stood up, his lips almost touching the other's. The close contact caused him to flush a bright red.

"Martin is there any reason why you're here?" Marvin spoke in a calm voice, ignoring the icy glares he received for shifting his attention. _'This better be good.'_ Looking straight into the other's pools, he felt himself being absorbed. Marvin quickly looked away.

"We have to go somewhere important." Martin pointed to his watch as he said it, hoping the other would catch on to the important matter at hand.

Marvin did. Nodding his head, he pushed through the crowd, grabbing Martin's hand to force him to come with him. Making his way out of the crowd, he ducked behind Java again. "So where is the portal?" Marvin crossed his arms, waiting.

Diana spoke up first, noticing that Martin was angry enough to kill, and give away their location to the fan girls. "We have to find…" She was interrupted by Java.

"Java find portal." He pointed a long hairy finger to the back room with the fridge, which was glowing a deep green.

Marvin wasted no time in walking forward, leaving the small trio behind. Opening the door, he walked through. Behind him the other's followed muttering things about how rude the blonde was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop thief." A large burly man ran through the night, pushing past people without a care in the world. Looking back at the woman, who was still screaming, he stuck up his middle finger, laughing.

Raphael walked out onto the street, almost mauled over by the purse totting man. Although he knew there was something wrong with the picture, he took no notice, instead he went down the street, in the way the man had run from. He scanned the lighted buildings, enjoying the night life, of the more dingy parts of town, ignoring the catcalls he received from male and female prostitutes alike. Hunger radiated through his entire being, ready to take over his thoughts, but he had only one person in mind, the blonde he had spied on earlier, through astral projection.

"Why didn't you stop him?" A young woman yelled, hitting the creature's chest. Her mascara ran down her cheeks, making stains of black.

"Stop what." Raphael grew annoyed. Holding back his instincts to kill the woman on the spot, he smirked an idea working it's way through his head. Stopping both hands, with a simple grab of the arms, he pulled her up, crashing his lips against hers. The woman quieted down instantly, starting to moaning a little instead. Feeling that she was good enough for now, he backed himself into an alleyway with her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed, before starting to panic. Noticing her surroundings were different, she looked around. "Where am I?"

"In an alleyway." Raphael offered her no more explanation, instead he clamped down on her neck and sucked her dry.

When he was finished he disposed of her barely breathing body, making sure to shove a dagger in her stomach on the way out. Reaching up to wipe the blood from his mouth, he smiled and waved as a cop passed by. _'Fools.'_ Turning into another alleyway he left the scene of the crime.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M.O.M you called us again." Martin ran forward, looking at the newest item on the desk in front of him. Behind him Diana and Marvin both rolled their pools, crossing their arms as well.

M.O.M. looked up with a glare, telling the agent to back away before any harm came his way. Watching Martin obey, she started to speak. "Salem is experiences some problems of late."

Martin couldn't help, but speak up. "Like aliens!" He pulled out an issue of monthly sightings, pointing to the main article. "See it says here that…"

"No, not aliens. We really aren't sure."

Billy picked that moment to zoom in. Holding up his hand, he proceeded to give Martin a high five. Clearing his throat he continued for his irate boss. "The portal is going to teleport you close to the police department, if you talk to them they should know more." With those words, he floated over to the far wall, pressing a few buttons. Another portal appeared, showing Salem. The four agents stepped through.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... The comments are nice to hear... Not sure when the next chapter will be out... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I don't own... I do however own original characters, and the plot bunny...

Thanks for the reviews... The next chatper... Enjoy...

**Chapter 4**

Stepping out of the portal Martin was immediately met with the sun pouring down on his pools, causing him to flinch. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pair of wire framed glasses tinted yellow. Placing them on his face, he was ready to go downtown literally. "Let's go."

Marvin stood still crossing his arms. He refused to follow orders from anyone especially someone like that idiot standing before him. With a smirk plastered on his face, he waited for the other's too notice. He rolled his pools as he noticed it was Dianna, not Martin that noticed. _'Why do I care if it's Martin that notices me?' _Not able to come up with an answer, he pushed it aside as an annoyance.

"Marvin why aren't you coming?" Diana swooned over the cold posing man. Clasping her hands together, she ignored the other agents wincing at her false, loud tone of voice.

"No one is ordering me to go anywhere." He stated, keeping his pose up. He watched as Martin turned around, face red with anger. The smirk on his face grew larger, just daring the other to say something.

"Fine, then come on guys." Martin turned back around, regulating his breathing, trying not to let the other man win. He smiled as he felt himself calm down. Marching forward, he made his way to the police department, not caring who followed and who stayed behind.

"Are we just going to sit here and watch him go?" Diana asked, looking between her half-brother and her crush.

Marvin just shrugged, not caring either way. "It's your choice." He turned around, kicking up some gravel and started to walk to an unknown destination. His gut started to stir, something wasn't right, but being the type of person he was, he reasoned that Martin could deal with whatever was thrown his way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin arrived at the police station alone. Looking at the brick building he sighed, making his way towards the door. As he reached to grab the brass bar, the door swung back, almost hitting him in the face. Staggering backwards, he felt a hand up on his shoulder. Martin looked up, entranced in the depths of sea blue that he was met with.

Raphael looked down at the person he had hit, realizing that it was the prey he had seen in the garden area, a few days before. Plastering a smile on his face, he walked over, looking sympathetic and sorry for what he had done. "I'm sorry, please let me get the door for you." He walked over, taking the door's bar into his hand. Pulling it, he opened it wide, using his other hand to usher the agent in.

Martin steered his pools away, blushing slightly when he realized he was staring. Looking down he shuffled his feet up and into the building, unaware of the lustful and hungry look in the creature's pools.

Raphael smirked, all the compassion leaving his face. Gliding down the staircase, he ducked into a nearby alleyway. He waited for the his prey to emerge, interested in what he could get out of the other. _'It has been awhile. Maybe I could take him in as a slave.'_ The idea tempted him, even more then he thought it would. Growing up in a time where slavery was legal and used abundantly he had no problems with it, expect for the simple fact of exposure. If the slave got loose how would he deal with it. Even with those thoughts, it didn't stop him from coming to a decision.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marvin where are we going?" Diana asked, jogging to keep up with the other two walkers.

Marvin turned around, thinking about the question for a moment. "We are going to find a hotel." With that in mind, he set off to the right, seeing a vacancy sign.

"Java thinks leaving Martin alone bad idea." The caveman said, trying his hardest to get someone to turn around. Something about the area, sparked his senses, he just didn't know what. "Java hope Martin okay." He said to himself, even though everyone heard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for coming Mr. Mystery." A uniformed cop shook hands with the blonde agent, before ushering him to sit down in a seat across from his desk. The room was void of everything with the exception of paper, a desk and computer.

Martin looked around, crossing his hands in his lap. "Nice office." He smiled at the man, who thanked him. His mind wandered trying to think of the problem on hand. Sobering up, when he remembered. "So why have you called us in?" He asked as politely as he could.

The cop leaned in, trying to avoid the chance of anyone overhearing his crazy story. "Well there have been a lot of people missing lately." He paused, bringing a hand to rest on his toned chest. "Well at first I thought it was no big deal, I mean people go missing everyday…" He trailed off, his pools darkening as if something terrible was clouding his mind.

Martin reasoned that something probably was. Used to this kind of behavior, he waited patiently.

The man composed himself a few moments later. "Then I saw the first body. It was a woman, her mouth open, screaming in terror. There were no signs of a struggle, nothing to say anyone had been there, until I saw this." He stopped, pulling a enlarged picture out of his manila folder. Sliding it across the desk, he watched the agent pick it up. "See those two marks right there."

Martin nodded, analyzing them with a sense of familiarity.

"Those were on her neck. The cause of death couldn't be determined, but her blood was completely drained out of her."

Placing the picture on the desk, he looked up, his face completely serious. "Thank you for the information." He pulled out a notepad from his pocket, picking up the closet writing utensil he could find. "Could you tell me where you find the body by chance officer?"

"Yeah." The cop ran a hand over his bald head. "Two blocks down on the right. You should be able to see it , it's still an active crime scene you know."

Martin nodded, thanking him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael looked at the opening door, his smile returning to his face as he watched the blonde walk down the staircase. Watching as he neared the alleyway, he readied himself to pounce. When the agent passed by his hiding spot, he pulled him in, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep him from shouting. Slamming the back of his neck with a well placed hit, he dragged the limp body back to his house.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... Comments are always nice to hear... hehehehe 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **I own the characters that do not appear in this show... Otherwise I don't own them. I do own this little plot bunny though. -winks-

Sorry for the really long update gap. Writers block... It sucks...

Chapter 5 

Raphael watched his victim, start to stir, his head moving from side to side on the large king sized bed. He felt a grin come to his face. "It's about time." The creature would have entered a name, if he had known it.

Martin grimaced, as if came back to the world of the living. He tried to open his eyes, but found them heavy and laced with sleep. The bed he was lying on didn't feel like right to him, forcing himself to open at least one pools he took in his surroundings. The stone walls brought flashbacks of the dungeon and kitsunes. Shuddering, he forced them away.

Raphael watched, entranced by the other's actions. Keeping his pools trained on the other, he leaned forward, bringing his hand to brush against the man's face. "Wake up." He pulled the man by the blonde hairs on his head.

Martin groaned, opening his pools. Blinking he focused on the man who had helped him back at the doorway at the police department. He opened his mouth, finding it dry. Looking down he was met with another hand pushing him up.

"You are to be my servant, and food." The man licked his lips, already tasting the sweet metallic liquid in his mouth. Unable to hold back his hunger, he pushed the other onto the bed. Prying his legs open, he knelt in-between. He leaned his face forward, nuzzling the pale neck and pulsing vein before he bit into it.

To say that Martin would get used to the idea of being kidnapped, but paranormal creatures would have been an understatement. The normal outgoing blonde, felt an intense pain even worse then the time he had his soul sucked out. He still remembered that incident even though he had told his friends and partners no. The liquid that was pouring out of his neck on it's own accord seemed to pump faster, making it feel like his heart was going to burst. And when he thought it would, it was all over. The mouth was being removed, and the being was stepping off the bed, going around acting like it was nothing.

"Sleep for now, you have work to do in the morning."

Martin did so, sleep claiming him fast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marvin was about to call a search party for Diana when she stumbled into the hotel room, rain running from her soaked body, clinging to all the right spots. The agent had to admit, if he wasn't smitten with her half-brother he would have asked her out. She really was beautiful. Ignoring the thoughts in his head, he waited half expecting the other agent to walk through.

"I couldn't find Martin."

Marvin's eyebrows shot to the top of his head, if it was possible they would have disappeared amongst his hair. "What?" He asked, softly, but still portraying his anger.

"I talked to the officer and he said that he was there, and then left." Diana had taken to pacing around the room, not sure of what to do.

Java spoke up from his corner of the room, watching the two other's freak out. "Java thinks we made mistake."

His words rang some truth through them all. Although they didn't want to, it was time to consult M.O.M. again. This time they hoped she wouldn't blow up. At least not too badly. Settling down in their hotel rooms for the night, they awaited the next morning and what it would bring for them all.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. The comments are always nice to hear. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the Martin Mystery characters, I do however own this plot and any of the characters that do not appear in the show.

The gap... Hehehehe... I had this chapter waiting... And I finally got around to posting it. I want to thank my reviewers... The comments made my day... And here is the next update... Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Martin looked around the stone mansion with a fearful look in his pools. "I'm supposed to clean all of this." He scanned the mess, wondering how in the world he was going to get it done. The blonde agent still felt woozy from the blood loss and his neck was sore. Cleaning a whole twenty room house in one day would be close to impossible.

Raphael grinned. "Of course." He walked out the front door, petting his hounds on the way out, making sure his victim heard them. He left no explanation of what would be done if he didn't, but he liked it that way. He always let them think what they wanted. It could spawn the craziest ideas at times. Grinning, he left for work.

Martin stared at the place wondering what he should start with. With a loud sigh, he walked over to the nearest corner and started the day's work.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marvin woke up when he heard a voice call out to him. Groaning he rolled over, placing his head in the hotel pillow in an attempt to block out the sounds. He heard a woman huff, and then drifted out to his dreams once again.

Diana looked at the teen, huffing loudly. Steam seemed to expel from her ears as she thought of a way to get Marvin up. A wicked grin appeared on her face. One that would have made Martin proud, had he been there. Loosing that train of thought quickly, the brunette peeked her head out the door, noticing the swimming pool was right below them.

Running back into the room, she whispered to Java, hoping the other wouldn't speak to loud. "Java, can you pick Marvin up and throw him into the pool?" She looked back at the sleeping teen.

Java tilted his head to the side, confusion displayed on his features. He wasn't sure why his friend would want to do something like that, but he trusted her. "Java will." Walking over to the sleeping blonde, he slid his arms underneath him, lifting him up bridal style. Walking out the door, he faintly heard Diana following him.

Diana watched with glee from the upper floor as Java made his way downstairs. A smile erupted on her face, she watched as the caveman walked to the waters edge throwing the body in. She was greeted with a loud scream, and some splashing. Laughing, she walked back into the boy's room, waiting on one of the twin bed's.

Marvin woke up instantly in the pool and he was not happy. Dripping wet, he clambered out, and stomped upstairs ready to give Diana a piece of his mind. All of that was halted as he saw the green alien Billy hover out of a portal. Instantly he thought about Martin and the situation they were in.

"Hello guys." Billy waved, trying to hold back his laughter when he saw Marvin soaked to the bone, with his clothing hanging off of him. Twirling around he looked at the agents in the room, noticing one was missing. He just hoped it wasn't because the two blonde's had fought in the middle of the night and ripped each other apart. "Where's Martin?"

Diana grinned, placing her hands behind her back. Rocking back and forth she tried to come up with an explanation. Everyone else in the room let her do so, not wanting to be in the path of M.O.M.'s anger. "Well…" She trailed off.

If Billy had eyebrows he swore now would be the time to use them. Looking at all three of the agent's expressions, he guessed what had happened. Voicing his assumption, he kept his gaze on Diana. "Was he kidnapped?"

"Yes." Diana let the word slip from her lips, as a portal opened behind them. Out of it stepped the woman they did not want to see right now.

"Again?" M.O.M.'s voice held unspoken anger and concern. Looking at her agents she wondered why Martin was always the one the creatures went after. She had noticed for a long time, but never outright said anything. This was just something to prove her suspicions.

"Yes." Marvin spoke this time, looking down. He was feeling guilty. He felt that it was his fault, because of the argument he had started with Martin the day before. Not able to look M.O.M. in the eye, he continued speaking. "We talked to the police, and they have a suspect."

This made M.O.M. make a noise of surprise. It left her face, covered up by the mask of indifference again. "Tell me about it."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Martin looked at the first room he cleaned, then looked at the time. It had taken him over three hours to do it. Sighing he trudged to the next room, wondering what kidnapper would make the person they had kidnapped do chores. It didn't make sense to him, but then again most people didn't believe that the creatures he hunted were real. Looking around at the next room, he kneeled on the floor, and started to do the work all over again.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... Comments are nice to hear... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that appear in Martin Mystery, but I do own everything else.

I want to thank those who reviewed, I enjoyed reading all the comments... And well here is the next update... Sorry it took so long...

**Chapter 7**

The purple haired woman nodded her head, as she heard the rambles of her agents. Her brain ran through possible scenarios of why another paranormal creature would want her agent. Nothing came to her mind, except for the blood. For the life of her she couldn't figure why that would attract anything other than vampires. Sighing, she tore herself out her of thoughts, ready to question the agents. Raising a hand, she commanded for silence. "Did Martin ever tell anyone why the kitsunes' wanted him?" M.O.M. scanned her agents faces.

Diana rocked back and forth slowly, recalling a weird conversation the day after. Opening her mouth, she wondered if she should say anything or not. Looking at Java, Marvin, M.O.M. and Billy she knew her answer. All the worried faces, could have something to grasp, and maybe make the situation look brighter. "I have something."

All heads swiveled over to her. M.O.M. was about to say something, but was interrupted by the last person she would ever thought to speak out against her about Martin. "What?" Marvin's normally arrogant, higher then life attitude had disappeared, leaving the outline of a scared agent, fearing for a fellow partner's life. It peaked the woman's interest, making her wonder if the decision she had made was for the best.

Diana swallowed, evening her breath out. It would do her no good to freak out now. Not when she was needed. "About a day after the case was closed he came to me…" She trailed off getting lost in her memories.

"Diana?" Martin looked down at his hand, more interested in his thumbs then facing the person. A look of confusion and worry on his face, his voice reinforcing those feelings.

Diana looked up from her book, surprised that her half-brother would even dare venture into the library if no girls were inside. Placing the object page down on the wooden table, she placed a hand on the chair next to her, pulling it out. "Yeah." Motioning with her hand, she watched as the blonde sat beside her.

Martin leaned against the back of the wood, his head on the top. Looking at the ceiling, he decided how to word his feelings and thoughts into something he could express. "I just wanted to talk about the kidnapping."

Diana snapped out of her zoned out state, putting her full attention on him. She knew how hard it was to be kidnapped by a weird alien creature, having gone through it herself more than once. Placing her hands on the table, she folded them, resisting the urge to place them on the other's shoulder, unsure of how he would react. "What about it?" Her voice was soft, concern edging it's way in on it's own accord.

"It's just well… Something that the woman said…" Martin averted his pools, landing them on the nearest bookcase, as a diversion.

"What?" The brunette urged.

"She said that I smelt weird as if that one time I was turned I was forever tainted…" Trailing off the blonde quickly rose, rushing out of the library.

"That's what he said?" Marvin looked at the female agent confused. That wasn't anything important.

M.O.M. thought otherwise. Racking her memory for anything that would react to that she couldn't think of anything. "Smelt weird?" She had known about some of the long term affects of having been turned, but that was not one of them. She just hoped whatever had captured him this time would not try and change him.

Diana shrugged. She didn't know anything else, because Martin would not give up any more information on the subject. Looking down at her feet, she shifted her weight once again, afraid the others wouldn't like her advice after all.

"I think your best bet is to look for clues." M.O.M. spoke, settling back in her chair the best she could. With one of her best agents gone again, she didn't know what to think.

Nodding the three agents stepped through the portal provided for them, ready to take their search to the streets.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin looked around the room, wondering if he had entered the dungeons. Chains hung from the walls inside little cells surrounded by iron. Walking forward into the room further he could see what looked like a table, with some very sharp instruments on the table. Shuddering he tried not to let his imagination run wild. So lost in his thoughts that he never noticed the man sneaking up behind him.

Raphael looked at the boy he had abducted, admiring the work he had done in the house. Though he didn't manage to clean it all. Grinning he walked forward, knowing that he would eat good tonight. The thought of killing the blonde crossed his mind, but was quickly crossed off. There was something about the boy that made him want to feed off of him for as long as he could. He supposed it was the blood.

Walking forward, he was careful not to alert the boy before him. Successful, he extended his arm, snaking it around the lithe waist, pulling the boy flush against his body. Placing his lips against the other's ear, he whispered, "you didn't clean everything."

Martin shivered at the voice. Looking back as far as he could, he could feel the icy breaths of the other beat against his skin with each exhale. Afraid of what would happen, he didn't trust himself to speak.

Keeping his grip on the other, he stood back a few steps. "I get to feed off of you." Raphael grinned in anticipation, feeling giddy inside. Extending his fangs, he watched the pulse beneath the boy's neck transfixed. Breaking his of the trance, he bent forward, biting down.

Martin winced as the familiar pain overcame him. Closing his pools, he tried to block out the sensation, and lapping sounds.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. The next update shouldn't take as long. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- ** I don't own the characters that appear in the show. I do own everyone else and the plot.

Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favs I loved them all. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but here is the next one. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8 **

"Where are we going to start?" Marvin wondered aloud, tipping his head back. Looking at the ceiling of the motel room, he tried to think of anything that could help save the other agent, if he needed it.

From the other side of the room, Diana looked up from the police reports she was shuffling through. "Well I think we should look at night." Scanning the papers with her pools she concluded that all the murders took place around the same time.

From his spot on the bed, Marvin shot the girl a look. Sighing to himself he stood up, checking the time. The glaring neon green letters stated midnight. "It's not too late to go tonight."

Diana nodded, getting off the bed. Walking to the door, she left into the night. Martin and Java followed a few seconds later.

"Here you go." Billy set a manila folder down on the desk in front of him.

"Thanks." M.O.M. said absent mindedly, purple pools focusing on the script at the top. 'Maybe this will help solve the your mystery Martin.' Placing a hand on the paper, she ran her finger through the slit, opening it up carefully. Pages of medical history from the boy spilled out. Picking up the newest paperwork, she started to scan the pages.

"Why do we have go down this alleyway?" Diana whined, as she shivered under the spotlight of the street. Looking around, she ran her arms up and down in a weak attempt to keep warm. It didn't help, but she still tried.

Marvin looked up, from his spot. The police tape and cops swarming around him. They were at the scene of another dead body, doing their job by investigating. He only wondered why the agent in front of her didn't understand that. "Java look out!" He called, as he noticed the caveman about to step on some evidence. A blood trail leading to the wall, where it disappeared. 'We are never going to find this thing…' The blonde's thoughts took a turn for the worse, as he just stared at the blood trail.

"Java sorry." The caveman muttered, stepping back as the ME walked over to the three.

"You can check out the body now." The ME was a young woman, who was nervously glancing around. Her brown hair, and startling blue pools, darting in every direction, because of the wind and on it's own accord.

"Thank you." Marvin walked forward, hearing Diana mutter something about not wanting to see something disgusting. Rolling his golden pools, he stepped forward, weaving through the law enforcement. What he saw almost made him drop in excitement.

A woman with long red hair, and glossed over brown pools, laid on the ground. Her arms and legs eagle spread, her mouth open in a silent scream. The outfit she was wearing was torn in places. The shirt almost gone revealing her cleavage. The thing Marvin was excited about was the bite marks, that stood out against her deathly pale skin.

'A vampire hmm.' Looking up at the sky he realized things were about to get harder. Turning his back on the body he returned to Diana. "We have a vampire on our hands."

"Oh…You don't think…" Diana trailed off, her voice drowning in sorrow. Her thoughts trailed off to scenes of gruesome death.

"Java think Martin will be alright."

"I only hope so." Marvin whispered, thinking of what to do next.

M.O.M. placed the last page of the report down on her desk. Lifting her hands, she rubbed her tired pools. "Oh Martin what am I going to do?" Her voice lost it's hard edge, replaced by confusion. Looking at the papers once more she shuffled them back into their place, and called for Billy.

"Yes." The alien said.

"Take these back." The woman handed the papers over. Watching as the alien floated away.

* * *

A/N: Review? Next update will be sooner sometime this month or next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- ** I don't own the characters that appear in the show. I do own everyone else and the plot.

Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 9**

Raphael opened his pools, looking down on his new slave. He watched the young teenager sleep, chest moving in and out with every breath. He glanced at the clock and noticed the time, sighing, he threw the covers off of his half naked body, and climbed out of bed. Midnight was his time to hunt, his stomach reminded him of that, as it rumbled in protest. "Shut up." He grumbled, brushing his dark hair, into a low ponytail. Dressing himself, he took one last glance at the sleeping figure, before gliding outside, ready for food.

His destination today took him to one of the seedier bars, where he found a nice looking whore. Sitting in a chair beside her, he ordered himself a beer, acting as if he didn't notice her.

"Hey sexy." The woman purred, running a plump hand down the vampire's arm. She closed her eyes, hiding the lavender pools underneath.

"Hello." Raphael said no more, watching the woman try and flush her body against his the best she could. He could smell the excitement radiating from her, making him smile. This one would be nice. Looking her up and down, he held out a hand. "Meet me in the alleyway." He whispered in her ear, before gracefully rising out of the seat.

The woman looked at the man's retreating back, before getting up herself. Laying down the bills for the drinks, she exited the establishment. Walking onto the street she noticed a blonde teenager, looking at her curiously, she grinned, knowing who to pick up after she was finished with the man in the alleyway. Turning, she made sure to swing her hips in a sexy manner, hoping the fool would fall with it.

The vampire turned, hearing the loud footsteps of the woman he had picked up. "How much?" He asked bluntly, watching the smirk spread across the woman's face.

"Depends on what you want sweetie." The whore walked forward, interlacing a finger, under a button on the black dress shirt of the other. Looking up, she opened her mouth to talk once more. "A blowjob costs ten bucks, a good fuck is twenty." Standing on her toes, she pressed her lips against the other. "What do you want?"

Raphael leaned down, bringing his mouth to his lips to her ear. "I want you." He kept going down, acting as if he was going to kiss her neck, when he bit down.

"What are you doing?!" The woman backed away, her feet scraping across the ground.

Marvin was standing watch, at a place that screamed like a vampire's fast food restaurant, when he heard the first scream. Focusing on the scream, he noticed it came from the alleyway where the whore had went to just moments before. 'It seems he got a snack.' Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number, and waited for Diana to pick up her phone.

"Diana." The agents voice came through the phone, crackling as the signal was weak.

"I think I found our vampire." Marvin grinned, closing the phone. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a syringe filled with dead man's blood. A poison for the undead. He was grateful the Center gave it to him, when he explained their situation.

Hearing more screaming, he walked slowly, into the alley, stopping to watch the woman start to fade away. He snapped out of his trance, when he noticed the dark haired creature start to focus his attention somewhere else. It was enough to snap him in action. Bending over at his waist, slightly, he made his way over to the man, he could feel the woman's pools burn holes into his back, as she pleaded for her life. It didn't take long for him to get to where he wanted to be. Raising his hand, Marvin plunged the syringe into the vampire's back, pressing the top. He watched it shoot into the man in morbid fascination.

Raphael reared in pain, as the blood entered his bloodstream. Falling to the ground, he felt his lids go heavy. Staring up he could barely concentrate on his surroundings. "What?" He croaked out, before slipping into darkness.

"Good work Marvin."

Marvin turned around, watching the Center do it's job. He noticed that Diana, Java, Billy and M.O.M. were there, but not Martin. "Still haven't found him?" He asked, wincing as he did so. He forgot to add his little snide comment, giving away the fact that he actually cared. Even though that was add in itself. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he looked at the agents, alien, and his boss, waiting for a reply.

"We're working on it." M.O.M. disclosed before turning and getting onto the ship, she motioned for her agents to do the same. They all followed, Marvin glancing at the quarantined vampire on his way. "Don't worry he will talk." M.O.M. let out a little laugh, causing the other's to shiver, at it's tone. It seemed that Martin would be saved soon.

* * *

A/N: Review?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- ** I don't own the characters that appear in the show. I do own everyone else and the plot.

Here is the last chapter. There is a sequel to this... Look for it when it comes out.

**Chapter 10**

Marvin looked at the tall mansion they were in front of. The vampire had told them everything they needed to know, after a little persuasion. The teen shivered at the thought glad that he wasn't in the room. He could still hear the screams, permeating the office they had been held up in. Glancing to the shaking agent on his left, he noticed that Diana was faring no better. Deciding to be nice to her, he tried to coax her into coming inside. "Come on let's go."

Diana just stood there, watching the large black dogs drool in anticipation. Shivering, Diana pulled herself together. 'Think of Martin.' She repeated to herself, as she took a step forward. She could feel the dogs red pools on watching her every movement.

The two agents walked up to the front steps of the old place, taking in the clean appearance. Marvin would have made a comment on it, if the mood wasn't so tense. He barely nodded, to M.O.M., who stood next to Java.

"Java want to help Martin." The cavemen said, his arms raising forward, ready to pound the nearest thing in his way.

"We all do." Diana said softly, averting her blue pools to the ground.

M.O.M. cleared her throat, looking at her agents. "Let's go inside." Walking to the door, she placed her hands around the brass doorknob, twisting it. The door opened with a slight creak, leading them into a large foyer.

"This place is huge…." Marvin began to say, when he heard a sound the sounded human.

Martin woke up to an empty bed. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Rolling onto his back he stared at the ceiling as his body protesting to anything else. He felt weak, and blamed it on the blood loss. "Stupid vampire." Glancing at the clock he noticed it was around two in the morning, he shook his head wondering why he had woken up. The teenager barely woke up in time for school most days.

"Great all alone." He started to say, dejectedly, deciding he missed the blood sucking fiend. Lifting his body out the bed, he stumbled, trying to keep his balance. His body protested, telling him that he lost too much blood, but Martin didn't listen. He thought he heard the door open. If it the vampire, he wanted the other to see the state was in. 'That bastard.'

Stumbling down the hallway, he tripped and fell on the ground. His face the nice wool area rug. "Great, stuck." He sighed, hearing footsteps and voices that sounded oddly familiar.

"I think I heard something." Diana announced, holding her closer to her body. Her pools darted around, as she started to shiver scared for what was coming.

Marvin almost rolled his eyes, at the act. Walking a little faster, he went towards the source. The sight that greeted him was not what he expected. Marvin looked at the body of his fellow agent on the floor, as the Martin moaned pathetically. "Aren't you going to get up?" He placed his hands on his hips, waiting for the teen, to get up.

"Can't." Martin let out, looking up at his half-sister and dorm mate. Closing his pools, he felt the last of his energy leave him, as darkness overcame him.

"He passed out!" Marvin yelled in outrage. He resisted the urge to kick the agent, when he noticed the bite marks on his necks. "Look at that." He pointed a shaking finger, at the marks.

Diana almost bit back a scream. "He was bitten, but that doesn't mean anything right?" She looked over at the blonde for some reassurance. As much as she hated her half-brother she didn't want to kill him.

Marvin shrugged, then called for the other's to come their way. He watched as Martin's limp body was carted out, to go to the infirmary for testing. He just hoped the teen would be coming back, ready for another mission. He looked at M.O.M. as she saw the concern written on her face. "Is there something you're not telling us?" He wondered aloud, watching as the woman jumped slightly.

"Nothing. Let's go."

One week later…

"Java are you coming Martin gets out of the infirmary today?" Diana jumped clasping her hands together.

It had been a tiring week for the agents. A few hours after they had found him, Martin was declared human, with nothing but a case of major blood loss. He pulled through, but had to stay and recover some of his strength before he could back to school. Today was that day, and even Marvin couldn't help, but be merry over that. Not that he would ever admit that.

Said man, was walking over to Diana and Java, trying the never ending gaggle of girls that followed his every step. Looking at the two, he waited for his wrist watch to go off. When it went off with a tune he knew in his sleep, he looked for the portal.

It was found behind a janitor's closet. Walking through, they each had their retina's scanned, before they were sent to the infirmary. Everyone was happy that Martin would live to see another mission.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
